pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Doesn't Kill You...
This is the first episode of Survivor: Seychelles Challenges Reward Challenge: Thrilogy The tribe leaders would represent their tribes by climbing a 12-foot (3.7 m) pole to retrieve a wooden turtle. They would then have to dig themselves under a log. Finally, they would solve a Tower of Hanoi puzzle with the turtle as the top piece to win the challenge. Reward: A fire making kit Winner: Alex (Cascade) Immunity Challenge: Crate Escape Four members of each tribe will race to unwind ribbons from a very tall pole, releasing a set of keys. They will then use those keys to release the other four tribe members, who must then solve a Klotski puzzle. The first tribe to get their crate on the finish platform wins immunity and reward. Winners: Takamaka Story Day 1 The episode start in total silence as shots of the Seychelles landscapes are shown on screen. Suddenly an intense music starts to play as we start seeing the sixteen faces of the new castaways appear on the screen in a fast manner. When it ends a big gong is heard as we zoom in on Jeff standing on the beach as we see two canoes behind him, bringing the new survivors. The camera now focuses on the two canoes and the castaways who are being taken to shore by a group of natives. The camera then proceeds to focus on the purple canoe and more specifically on a latin young woman who has a determined look on her face. After showing us the latin girl smirking on the canoe the view changes to an older male who has a soft and comforting smile on his face, as he seems impressed about what he sees. Then the camera transitions to the other canoe, a green one as it focuses on an african-american woman with a big smile on her face as she looks at one of the natives, definitively excited to be there. We then hear from Henry, a lawyer who is ready to set his morals aside to play the game. He knows the game is about deceiving and lying and as he doesn't do that on his daily base, on Survivor he plans on doing it a lot. Then the camera shows us a veyr pretty girl with short hair as we hear her confessional. She is Brittany and she tells us that as a barista, making social connections, reading people and dealing with all kind of people are the most important things in her job, and they will be very useful on Survivor. We also have a confessional from J.J. who says he is all about competition, he is a coach and he will give 110% for his team and he will give 110% for himself to win the game.Jeff then proceeds to tells us first impressions are already forming and that making connections is extremely important in Survivor. We have a confessional from Alex saying he noticed a woman who looks totally out of her element, as she is wearing high heels, fancy clothes and he thinks that's not the type of person who should be out here as he recognizes the game can break you down. The camera then shows us this woman, Coffee, she tells us she was adopted right before she was born by a very rich family and that she is super thankful for all they have give her, since they gave her all, but now she wants to seek adventure and Survivor was on the top of the list, she doesn't care about what other people think of her, if she wants it, she knows she can have it. Jeff starts saying his famous opening lines and we have a confessional from Tim saying he is young, but he is smart and his ready to use it to his advantage in the game as he doesn't care about people and their emotions, he is here for the game. The castaways arrive at the beach. Josh is excited to meet all of these people and share experiences with them. Jeff tells them about their tribe and how they must elect a tribe leader. Focus is given to the Takamaka tribe, J.J. believes he is fit for the spot, while Henry believes he could be a good leader, but he doesn't want that role this early on. At Cascade, Jocelyn tells us she is a leader by nature, but doubts people will choose her, since she is a woman and she knows we live in a sexist world. Reyna spots Alex as a young guy and believes he is the perfect dude to fall on the leader's role and then get burned by it, winning her at least three more days in the game. J.J. and Alex are then chosen as leaders for their tribes. Probst explains us how they will compete for an advantage for their tribe and also how the loser will be sent to exile island. Alex confesses he is nervous because he didn't want to be the leader, it's obvious he will have a target on his back because of that sooner or later and that is tricky for him. J.J. is sad that he lost and confesses like he felt he let his tribe down. Cascade cheers at their win and then the tribes are directed to their camps. Cascade The Cascade tribe is very happy, Alex is proud he was able to pull it off meaning he may have a chance at being a good tribe leader after all. Jenni feels good about starting the game on a win, and she thinks that Alex is already on the spotlight of the tribe, meaning it could be a good idea aligning herself with him. The tribe decides their chores and they are all set off to do what they decided. At the main camp, working on the shelter and on the fireplace we have everyone but Reyna, Alex and Jenni who were out to search for items. Jocelyn talks about how they are working well together and how she sees a bright future for the tribe. We have a segment of Josh and Phillip teaching Coffee how to cut the coconut and then wave the palm leafs, with her confessionals telling us she is here to learn and to make herself a better person. Then she tells us she is glad she is finding some help with her tribe and she hopes they won't see her as too weak. Josh tells us how he read Coffee all wrong and that she is way nicer than he would have ever thought. The tribe keeps working as it cuts to the middle of the forest where Reyna, Jenni and Alex are collecting all they can find. Alex and Jenni keep talking about their tribemates and Jenni uses her flirtatious side to connect with Alex. Jenni tells us she doesn't mind being flirty if it will give her a million dollars in the end. Alex confesses he really liked Jenni and sees a good future ahead for both of them in the game. Reyna confesses he can't stand the two of them talking trash about the others, mostly Jenni, since it felt so rude, but she had to put up with it since it's only day 1 and she doesn't want to rock the boat. Jenni then proposes an alliance between the three of them, which leads to Reyna making a fake deal and saying that that's all she has for now, so she will keep her word until something better appears. Jenni comments on how the game is walking fast for her, because she doesn't want to fall behind, she is there to win. Day 3 The vote came down to whether Jocelyn's alliance would vote with Alex, Reyna and Jenni on Coffee or if they would make a move against Jenni/Alex. In the end they decided to vote out Jenni for not being that much of an asset and for excluding herself from the tribe. Reyna also ended up voting with Jocelyn's alliance, and Coffee voted for Jenni in hope to save her. Jenni/Alex were blindsided. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Seychelles